candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Peppermint Party
Fixed in Fixed in Fixed in | released = | difficulty = Hard }} Story Tiffi and many other characters are at the New Year's Eve party, counting down to the New Year. New things *Lucky candies with fixed colours appear in marmalade for the first time in level 1412. Levels Peppermint Party is a hard episode. It contains five somewhat hard levels: , , , and , one hard level: , two very hard levels: and , and one extremely hard level: . Overall, it is slightly easier than the previous episode: Festive Forest. This episode also contains level 1413, a level that is currently considered to be the hardest level in the game to earn three stars according to many players. Gallery Story= EP95_Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1401 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1401 - |link=Level 1401 Level 1402 V2 HTML5 before.png|Level 1402 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1402 Level 1402 V2 HTML5 after.png|Level 1402 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1402 Level 1403 V4 HTML5.png|Level 1403 - |link=Level 1403 Level 1404 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1404 - |link=Level 1404 Level 1405 Reality.png|Level 1405 - |link=Level 1405 Level 1406 Reality.png|Level 1406 - |link=Level 1406 Level 1407 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1407 - |link=Level 1407 Level 1408 Reality.png|Level 1408 - |link=Level 1408 Level 1409 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 1409 - |link=Level 1409 Level 1410 Buffed.png|Level 1410 - |link=Level 1410 Level 1411 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1411 - |link=Level 1411 Level 1412 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1412 - |link=Level 1412 Level 1413 Reality.png|Level 1413 - |link=Level 1413 Level 1414 Reality.png|Level 1414 - |link=Level 1414 Level 1415 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1415 - |link=Level 1415 |-| Champion title= Delicious DJ.png|Champion title|link=Delicious DJ Episode 95 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 95 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Peppermintparty.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the first episode about New Year's Day. In addition, it is a gap of exactly 1,200 levels, or 80 episodes since Sweet Surprise. **This is the first episode that was released in 2016 on mobile. In addition, it was released when the whole Earth was in 2016 (about 13:00 UTC, as there are no UTC-13 zones). **This episode was released exactly on New Year's Day on mobile. **This episode was released two days later than usual, due to above reason. **This and Festive Forest, the previous episode and a Christmas episode, celebrates New Year 2016. The two episodes are referenced again much later, in Soda Surf, level 2016. **The said level was also the first timed level which is an episode opener before being converted to a moves level. *This episode celebrates the colour bomb. Ironically, the first level is a candy order level which requires a large number of colour bombs (similar to level 1230). *All ingredient levels in this episode require only cherries, not hazelnuts, to be brought down. *This episode contains the highest number of levels having four candy colours, with seven. *Before the buff of level 1410, this episode didn't contain an extremely hard level. Additionally, more than half of the levels are below medium and there are only a few somewhat hard levels, one hard level (1411). Level 1405 is very hard because this was downgraded. Overall, this could be the easiest episode since Tasty Treasury. *This episode title shares its first word with Peppermint Palace, Peppermint Pond, Peppermint Portal and Peppermint Parlour. *In the episode title, its second word, "Party", was previously used as the first word for Party Queen, a champion title for Sweet Surprise which is also another episode about celebration. *After this episode was released, the hexagon levels have a new interface with Bubblegum Troll. **This change took place first in mobile v1.66.0.8, released 2 days earlier. *On the Flash version, once players complete this episode they will be halfway through the game, which is reached at level 1413. Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Holiday-themed episodes Category:Celebration-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Cherry Baroness Category:Episodes with Bubblegum Troll Category:Episodes with Mr. Yeti Category:Episodes with Allen Category:Night-themed episodes